


Lost

by raunchyandpaunchy



Series: Sun's Dawn [3]
Category: Elder Scrolls, Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Genre: Belligerent Sexual Tension, F/F, Femslash February, Femslash February 2019, Flirting, Knives, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-03
Updated: 2019-02-03
Packaged: 2019-10-21 14:02:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17644202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/raunchyandpaunchy/pseuds/raunchyandpaunchy
Summary: Ingun's grown bored of Riften's usual watering holes, and she's going to find her way to a mead in the Flagon if it kills her. If Vex has anything to say about it, it probably will.





	Lost

Down the corridor, turn left, past the traps and the lowlifes and the strange man sitting in the corner. It was her first trip down to the Ratway, but Ingun would be damned if she was going to show herself up as some coddled, incapable damsel. She’d come down here in pursuit of a drink at the Ragged Flagon, dressed in common clothes and daggers sharpened, ready to take down anything or anyone who stood in her way.

Ingun had been so ready for conflict that she hadn’t been paying attention to where she was going, and was now in the middle of an incredibly dark, incredibly _damp_ tunnel in this shithole of a city, with no idea of where to find the godsforsaken place or how to retrace her steps. She kicked a nearby rock in frustration, scuffing her boots on the ground. She didn’t even hear the woman approach her; didn’t even realise she was there until her arm wrapped around her and her knife pressed snug against her throat.

“Amazing what shit washes up in the sewers,” the woman said, cool and curt. “Mind telling me who the fuck you are and what you think you’re doing here?”

Ingun swallowed, trying not to squirm against the woman’s grasp. “Who wants to know?”

“Reckon Mercer Frey and the rest of the Thieves’ Guild might have something to say about it.”

“Oh, in that case, you might want to remove the knife from my neck,” Ingun smirked. “Unless you’d like my mother to have a conniption.”

The woman lowered the knife, slowly turning to face her. “Ingun?” She scoffed. “Ingun Black-Briar?” Hair so blonde it was almost white framed the woman’s sneering face.

“Ah, you must be Vex,” Ingun smiled coldly. “Pleasure to meet you.”

Vex snorted. “Yeah.” She sheathed her dagger, eyeing Ingun with suspicion. “What’s the little Black-Briar girl doing down in the Ratway?”

Ingun bristled at the way Vex referred to her, like she was stupid, pampered, insignificant. “It’s none of your business, but I was going to get a drink at the Flagon.”

“Oh yeah, you’ll be real popular down there,” Vex said, tone dripping with sarcasm. “Maven’s daughter, in for a quick drink? That’ll win ya friends.”

Ingun scowled. “I’m not going in as a Black-Briar. I thought the outfit made that clear.” She leaned in close. “My mother would kill me if she knew I was even near here.”

Vex raised a brow. “Ooh, so the rich bitch has a rebellious streak, does she?” Her mouth curled upward. “Thought I’d heard rumours about you.”

“Would you care to find out if they’re true?” Ingun replied, brushing her finger across Vex’s wrist as the pair locked gazes. She saw the waver of confidence in the woman’s brown eyes; the faint slip of her mask. Vex withdrew her hand as if she'd been branded, her face setting back into its sardonic frown almost immediately.

“With you? Nice try, sweetheart. I’ve got enough problems without adding another Black-Briar to ‘em.” Vex rubbed her temple, exasperated. “Gods, I can just imagine Mercer—”

Ingun pounced, grinning. “Oh, and wouldn’t that just get under your Guildmaster’s skin?” She narrowed her eyes, watching how Vex’s own seemed to flicker almost imperceptibly in the light. “One of his senior members, fucking his benefactor’s daughter.” She smiled innocently. “Or maybe you could just take her for a drink?”

Vex shook her head, sighing. “Fuck me, I’m going to regret this.” She gestured to Ingun. “Let’s go. You’re buying.”


End file.
